


for beautiful you are my world, my true

by Nanimok



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Coffee, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, absolute crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanimok/pseuds/Nanimok
Summary: Prompt: Jason as a coffee machine. Nutting his coffee for Tim.





	for beautiful you are my world, my true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo/gifts).



> For my wise dad, [min](http://beta-lactamase.tumblr.com), who came to me in my dreams and whispered to me the prompt that now fuels my nightmares. This is _all_ for you.  
> 

He used to be an old dump. A broken pile of metal, that couldn't even boil water or hold the portafiller long enough for all his hard work, all of his grinded bean essence, to filter through.  
  
Then Tim came along. Beautiful, marvelous Tim.  
  
And Tim fixed him up real good. Took him apart with deft hands, fiddled around, scratching itches Jason never knew existed, before putting him back up together. Tim knew him better than Jason knew himself, and Jason looks forward to Tim opening him, working him and warming him up to boiling temperature every morning.  
  
First came the grinding. Then the tamping. Things that Tim savours, slowly and thoroughly, leaving Jason to drool over in anticipation as each tamp showcases the brief bulge of Tim's biceps.  
  
Then Tim fiddles with his knobs, leaving Jason sighing when he presses all the right buttons. It's starting to become unbearable now, the heat that's bubbling inside him, and Jason wonders how long Tim's going to prolong this when Tim brings the portafiller up and places it under Jason's group head.  
  
It slides in, a slow and prolonged drag, before clicking home, and Jason _moans_.  
  
Then hot water drips down the two slits leading from his head, into the mug Tim has placed below. Cupping both hands around it, Tim takes a sip, before releasing a groan that loosens every tense muscle in his body.  
  
Tim pats him. "Oh god. That really hits the spot."  
  
Jason agrees.  
  
Tim only drinks his coffee black, but Jason hopes one day Tim will handle his wand and wrap his warm hand around his knob. Then Jason hopes Tim will play with him, turn him around and inside out to steam some milk.  
  
That really gets him shrieking.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes, I am deeply ashamed. Please shame me on the [JayTim Discord](https://jaytimficnet.tumblr.com/post/170809224044/jaytim-network)
> 
> Thank you [darklordtomarry](http://darklordtomarry.tumblr.com) for the header! She's amazing and I don't deserve her ;_; Reblog the post [here!](http://darklordtomarry.tumblr.com/post/173122337428/fic-headers-for-the-great-fatcatsarecats-and-her)


End file.
